Great Mages
Great Mages are the competing magic users aiming to become the eponymous Warlock. Players can select one of the existing mages, or customize their own with an existing portrait, an edited name, and alternative races, colors, perks, and spells from available options. See also: Great Mage Perks, Diplomacy 'Miralbus the Hat' Default Race: Human Default Color: Blue Default Perks *Archmage *Mana Vault Default Spells *Summon Imps *Lesser Fireball Biography: The head of the Mages Guild, Miralbus Card, more often known as 'The Hat', is famous for his unchallenged leadership of the Council of Great Mages. That alone speaks highly for him, for such a post is coveted by all, and only the most powerful of mages, a master of both magic and diplomacy, could keep such a position for any length of time. But Miralbus seems so easily to get what he wants, with such elegant simplicity, that other mages sometimes call him 'The Hit'. (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Alfus Bumblegate) 'Anna the Benign' Default Race: Human Default Color: Green Default Perks *Farmer *Treasury Default Spells *Favor of Agrela Biography: Nobody can precisely say how long Anna the Benign has walked the world, or precisely how long she has been the High Priestess of Agrela, the goddess of Life. But all have heard of her numerous deeds of kindness, and how she helped people of Ardania during the Trouble. They say she is blessed with the divine grace of Life, and that a single touch of her hand is enough to restore sight to the blind, bring a paralyzed man to his feet, and even breathe life back to the dead. A single word from her lips can bring a heavy harvest in a year of blight. (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Alfus Bumblegate) 'Nicolas Frost' Default Race: Human Default Color: Blue Default Perks *Conjurer *Mana Vault Default Spells *Ice Ring *Lesser Heal Biography: Nicholas Frost is the High Priest to the Temple of Cold, and a man of generous nature, kind heart, and cold mind. Under his leadership, during the Trouble, the Temple of Cold gained great popularity, which is no mean feat, given that his temple enjoys the blessing of no god. Perhaps because of this, Nicholas himself became the symbol of cold. Each year during Mid-summer Holidays he is seen in the cities of Ardania dressed in his sheepskin coat and carrying the bag full of gifts. He gives children lollipops, icicles in the shape of different animals, and makes summer skating-rinks and sledding runs. But don't think for a moment that such amusement are the extent of his powers, for he bears the title of Great Mage, and as many of his enemies know all to well, Nicholas can freeze not only lollipops. (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Alfus Bumblegate) 'Grand Librarian' Default Race: Human Default Color: Yellow Default Perks *Researcher Default Spells *Favor of Dauros Biography: Priests of Dauros see knowledge as power, and because such power doubles in force when striking from concealment, they are in the habit of hiding it well. Even the very name of the Grand Librarian, the High Priest of Dauros, the god of Order and Knowledge, is scarcely whispered in the darkest corridors of Ardania. More widely known is that the Grand Librarian never hesistates to demonstrate his magical strength, and never denies his wish to estabish a New Order in Ardania. The Order, he expects, will be founded on the principles of Greater Good, Knowing-Your-Place, and on unquestioning subjugation to the Higher Mind. (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Alfus Bumblegate) 'Elpiritster the Eternal' Default Race: Human Default Color: Purple Default Perks *Researcher *Instructor Default Spells *Lesser Shadow Bolt *Lesser Fireball Biography: At the time, many were disappointed that the death of Elpiritster the Eternal, former head of the Mages Guild, didn't simply put an end to the matter. His enemies hurried to proclaim him a heretic, while the living lamented that he didn't die as he should, and the undead complained that he didn't become a lich as he should. But such rash proclaimations were confined to backroom talks and rare, carefully-written criticism in the newspapers of the time. For Elpiritster, who while alive had become one of the Great Mages of Ardania, had become more powerful after his death, and could now quite easily lay claim to the title of 'The Greatest'. (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Alfus Bumblegate) 'Empress' Default Race: Undead Default Color: Orange Default Perks *Conjurer Default Spells *Favor of Krypta Biography: After the supression of the Conclave's rebellion against the last Great King, many rebellious priests were exiled from the kingdom. But many of them later returned, upon hearing of the disappearance of the King. The former High Priestess of Krypta, sister Seina Sacrificeous, foremost among them. Upon returning, she won back her title in a short but brutal duel, took upon herself the name of 'The Empress', and began a new policy of what she called 'sacrificial cleansing'. Sure enough, the rule of such a determined High Priestess would give fruit, and the Temple of Krypta returned to its former grim greatness and terrifying fame. (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Alfus Bumblegate) 'King Lich V' Default Race: Undead Default Color: Cyan Default Perks *Archmage *Conjurer Default Spells *Lesser Shadow Bolt *Lesser Weakness Biography: Many assume the number 'V' after the name of this king means there were four other lich kings before him. But this is something of a misconception, for there has only been one Lich King, and the number instead represents how many times he has been resurrected. It is in part in a warning to his enemies, a reminder that the vengeance of the undead King can never be entirely avoided. And if one considers that King Lich has unparalleled skill in magic, it becomes rather obvious why he has so few enemies. (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Alfus Bumblegate) 'Rjakh' Default Race: Undead Default Color: Pink Default Perks *Instructor Default Spells *Favor of Lunord Biography: No one can claim to know much about this Great Mage. None knows knows who he is, none has ever seen his face, and no one claims to know from whence he came. And no man can claim to know the limits of his power. But there are quite a few rumors and speculations about him. Someone has heard that he is the former Advisor to the Great King, or that he is even the missing Great King himself, or that he is the Avatar of Lunord, the very embodiment of the Spirit of Lunord's Magic... But the only things that can be said with certainty are that his name is Rjakh, and that he is the Chosen Mage of Lunord, the God of Night. (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Alfus Bumblegate) 'King Rrat XLII' Default Race: Monster Default Color: Teal Default Perks *Trader *Treasury *Magnate Default Spells *Lesser Weakness Biography: King Rrat XLII has cained his place on the Council of the Great, following his father, King Rrat the XLI, who in turn had inherited the title from the King Rrat XL, and so on all the way back to the first Great Mage, King Rrat XX. Like all of his famous ancestors before him, King Rrat XLII would most often come to council meetings accompanied by a great and pompous troop of his brothers, cousins, and nephews. It was, as he would say, to 'prepare a worthy heir and provide him with a proper knowledge of diplomatic etiquette'. And like all his ancestors before him, Rrat XLII liked to finish each of his council speeches with the phrase: 'Ardania will be mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!' (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Alfus Bumblegate) 'Sol de Torvega' Default Race: Monster Default Color: Yellow Default Perks *Farmer Default Spells *Favor of Helia *Lesser Heal Biography: Sol de Torvega is the son of Bassilio de Torvega, the infamous mage who challenged the High King - and Lunord himself - in the hopes of gaining the powers of the God of Night, that he might rule all of Ardania. He failed at this, and he along with all of the Torvega clan, were cast out of the kingdom, and their name cursed by Lunord. But Sol de Torvega had no wish to die an unknown outlander lord, and so he offered his service to Helia - Lunord's greatest foe - and she accepted his proposal. Sol de Torvega has since become the High Priest of Helia, and now he and his fellow werewolves are among the most trusted - and most dangerous - servents of the Goddess of the Sun. (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Alfus Bumblegate) 'Ash-Haar the Wisest' Default Race: Monster Default Color: Green Default Perks *Farmer Default Spells *Favor of Grum-Gog *Lesser Weakness Biography: When the Great King signed the edict granting monsters rightful citizenship in the Kingdom of Ardania, Ash-Haar the Wisest, the First shaman of Grum-Gog, availed himself of his new opportunities, and quickly became a member of the Conclave of High Priests - and at the same time, a member of the Council of Mages. During The Trouble, he improved his position by becoming the first to proclaim himsef a Great Mage of Ardania, and refused to bow to either the King's Deputy or the Conclave. His envious enemies called him a traitor, but even they must concede that Ash-Haar would not have achieved these things, had he not only been 'the Wisest' but also one of the strongest of the Mages. (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Alfus Bumblegate) 'Tendral, Son of Vendral' Default Race: Monster Default Color: Red Default Perks *Mana Vault *Treasury Default Spells *Basic Dispel *Firestorm *Lesser Fireball Biography: In the fifteen summer of the Troubles, the northern foothills trembled with a mighty roar. Thus Tendral, son of the legendary destroyer of Ardania, the two-headed dragon Vendral, first announced his appearance. Tendral was quick to conquer all the northern domains of the former Great Kingdom. Almost immediately thereafter he was invited to join the ranks of the Great Mages, and given a vote on their Great Council. But it seemed that Tendral was not satisfied with this honor, for it was now clear he covets only one title - Ruler of Ardania. (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Alfus Bumblegate) 'Malinalxochi (DLC)' Default Race: Monster Default Color: Red Default Perks *Treasury *Mana Vault *Lord of Koatls *Koatl's Training Default Spells *Lesser Heal Biography: The wizard queen of the Koatls is highly praised for her cruelty, and her power over her reptile kin. Some even believe her to be a goddess, although this point of view is fiercely debated by the Conclave of High Priests. The most outspoken have even demanded a vote to banish all Koatls from Ardania, but as the Koatls and their queen are still here, the measure can be considered a failure. And the power of Malinalxochi herself was in no small part responsible for this. (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Alfus Bumblegate) 'Amberon the Dark (DLC)' Default Race: Arethi Elves Default Color: Teal Default Perks *Glorious Tactition *Academic Default Spells Biography: The Grand Master of the Order of Areth can be described as highly intelligent, skillful, cold, ruthless and cunning mage, who has devoted his life to bringing the High Truth to all inhabitants of Ardania. Although he has never been officially accepted as a member of the Council of Great Mages, no-one dares remind Amberon of this fact. 'Dragon Queen (DLC)' Default Race: Human Default Color: Orange Default Perks *Elven Relatives *Elven Followers *Treasury Default Spells *Lesser Fireball Biography: The appearance of Arethi elves in Ardania did not passed unnoticed by the elven females, who were very disapointed by the fact that the head of the Order of Areth became a member of the Great Council almost immediately, wereas elven females have lived in Ardania for almost six hundred years, and still awaited an invitation. Unwilling to endure such discrimination, the Dragon Queen - the most powerful mage among the Elves - simply demanded a place in the Council. The male Great Mages harbored some doubts at first, but they were swayed by the active support of Annathe Benign, the Empress, and Malinalxochi, along with the fact that the candidate appeared to be not only a skillful mage but also an excellent archer (able to pluck a single stray hair from a beard with a carefully placed arrow, and immediately half it in two by a second arrow). Demonstrations such as this inspired the males on the Council to reconsider and approve the application. (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Alfus Bumblegate) 'Krel the Kingpin (DLC)' Default Race: Human Default Color: Purple Default Perks *Mana Vault Default Spells *Favor of Krolm *Clean the Land Biography: It is not easy to be a barbarian chief, if all they respect is the strength of youth. And it is no easier to be chosen priest of Krolm, for the god of strength detests all weakness. And it is nearly impossible to archive these titles if you are an old mage, as neither the barbarians nor Krolm himself suffer mages gladly. That is why it is better, when speaking with this quiet grey-haired old man, to remind yourself that he became the member of the Great Council not by giving lolly-pops to children, or by birthwight, but because of his immense power and experience. (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Alfus Bumblegate) Category:Magic